Abandonment (UU)
Overview Celestite escapes Shooting Star, unaware of the outer world. Story A small gem escaped from her room, quickly making her way down each hallway in search of an escape pod. In the background, she can hear alarms and countless of other Gems running up and down behind her. Lightning Ridge Opal: Celestite! Where are you?! You don't know what's out there! Said Gem disappears into a fake wall to hide as she lets Lightning Ridge Opal pass through. Lightning Ridge Opal: Please, we just want to help you. It doesn't take long for the Opal to pass the hallway and continue her search elsewhere. Blue Goldstone's porcelain body pieces screeched and clinked with each step and movement. The inner workings of the doll could be faintly heard as she moved away slowly The Gem, now cloaked, emerges from the wall and swiftly takes for the pod just a few feet away. Blue: Celestite, stay with us. We do not mean you harm. Celestite: I am trapped in a floating ship and I am not allowed to see others, I think that is harm enough. Blue: I apologize but that is beyond me. The Blue Goldstone doll summons its swords, holding it tightly with both hands as she came closer to Celestite. Celestite: Do not approach me! Blue: It is my duty to stop you from leaving Stella. Celestite: It is not your duty to do anything! The real Blue Goldstone programmed you to keep residents from ever seeing the outside! I loved Blue Goldstone but this is too far. A strange pink gem appeared from a portal bubble, a flash of white overcoming the sight of both Blue Goldstone and Celestite. She was tiny but wielded a lighter rapier with much strength. She had no trouble withstanding the seemingly more powerful doll as she pushed her backwards with a strong kick. ???: Run! I need you to leave right now! Celestite: Who a-- ???: Go now! The lighter blue Gem jumped into the pod, watching the small gem poke a rapier into each joint of Blue Goldstone. The double lock doors closed and Celestite was left to drift off into space. Earth Years passed, the battles between Earth and Homeworld Gems has dissipated into nothingness, merely a memory. In a state of emergency, the escape pod put Celestite into her Gem resting form then went around the Universe until its remaining energy ran out. Celestite reformed from her Gem to find herself inside the dark pod. Celestite: Where am I...? Panicked, Celestite stood up as much as she could, using her gem's glow to see around herself as much as she could. After some time, Celestite found the door handle, tugging on it a few times before the entire pod collapsed into dust around her. She found herself in an Earth valley, the calm environment and awful smelling air giving away the fact that there was an atmosphere with different gases. Celestite: How quaint... I have only ever read about the Earth but this is different than what I imagined. Where are the humans? I need to find a civilization and return to the outer realms, maybe be transported to Homeworld. Credits Characters *Celestite *Lightning Ridge Opal *Blue Goldstone *Unnamed Pink Gem Locations *Shooting Star *Outer Space *Earth Trivia *The pink Gem which saves Celestite is Coral before the Morganite fusion.